Tommy Jarvis
'Tommy Jarvis '''is a ranger at Crystal Lake who appears in Friday the 13th: Jason's Rampage. Personality Tommy is shown to be brave and willing to help out, especially when it comes to Jason Voorhees, as he is Jason's mortal enemy. Appearance Tommy Jarvis is based entirely on his appearance in the movie ''Friday the 13th Part VI: Jason Lives. He wears a blue sherpa denim jacket on top of a blue polo shirt, complete with brown boots, blue denim jeans, Pre-Crystal Lake In 1984, Tommy was a young boy with an affinity for making his own masks and make-up effects. When Jason appears and begins his killing spree, Tommy is forced to fight for his life along with his sister. In an attempt to trick Jason, Tommy shaves his head to make himself appear as Jason was when he himself was young. Ultimately, Tommy kills Jason, by slamming a machete into the one side of his head in which splits his head upon falling down on the blade, and when Jason's fingers slowly move he begins to hack away completely at his body. In 1990, the events from the previous film have put an effect on Tommy's mind where he is put in an institution. He is then put in a halfway-house, but unfortunately, at this time, a series of murders begin nearby with Jason Voorhees being tied to the killings. Tommy's mind continues to slip again, seeing images of Jason haunting him. Tommy manages to confront the hockey masked murderer, believing him to be another hallucination. But he is real and attacks Tommy, finally forcing him to take his life - only for it to turn out that the killer was a copycat named Roy Burns. But it's too late for Tommy, as the last wall of sanity has fallen with the ghost of Jason fading before his eyes. Keeping the killer's hockey mask, he puts it on and attempts to assume Jason's mantle, but he is apparently stopped and treated before things go too far. In 1999, a more stable Tommy, with a friend from the institution, is ready to confront his demons - or rather the demon that is Jason. Wanting to see Jason's decayed body himself, he also wants to make sure that Jason will never rise again and attempts to cremate him. But his memories of his encounter with Jason still linger heavily and he madly attacks the body with a metal fence pole when the coffin is opened. Before Tommy can cremate Jason, the pole winds up attracting bolts of lightning that reawaken Jason and gives him a more powerful lease on life; he is now immortal even to being shot at point-blank range with a shotgun, although he still feels the impact of the bullets, and possesses supernaturally powerful strength upon his victims. Trying to make amends for his mistake, Tommy warns the sheriff who, being familiar with Jarvis, locks him up thinking he's had another mental breakdown. The piles of bodies Jason racks up only convinces the sheriff that the killer is Tommy. Time is running short as Jason makes his way to the renamed campgrounds. With a plan in mind, and aided by the sheriff's daughter Megan, Tommy lures Jason into the very same lake from which the Voorhees legend started. Chained to the bottom of the lake by a large stone, encircled in fire, and having part of his face chewed by the boat's blades. Although almost nearly dying from Jason's attacks during the struggle, Megan rescues him from the waters and revives him with CPR much to her and the camp's children's joy; as he embraces, he finally exclaims "It's over, it's finally over... Jason's home." as the two stare off at the lake where Jason remains trapped. After the events of the films, Tommy would publish a book detailing his experiences with Jason, which was critically panned. He also got a job as a ranger. Crystal Lake Tommy first appears in voice only over the radio, taking over for Ranger Arnold Hubert when Arnold refuses to believe Kenny Riedell that Jason has returned. He takes over and decides to help the counselors out, but the reception is rather bad, forcing Kenny, Eric LaChappa, and Brandon Wilson to go and fix the phonebox. Tommy makes his first physical appearance by saving Eric and Kenny after Jason murders Brandon and gets Eric injured. Tommy is able to help Eric back to the cabin, and meets the other counselors. Later, he attempts to calm Vanessa Jones down when she tries to rally up the counselors to avenge Brandon, and sees Vanessa get killed by Jason. He also holds the door with Kenny, Eric, and Deborah Kim and is able to to escape after Eric sacrifices himself. He later convinces Kenny to check up on Chad Kensington, who is traumatized by the deaths of Tiffany Cox and Rob Dier, and sets his rifle down. Chad grabs the rifle and begins threatening everyone, and is mortified when Chad accidentally shoots and kills A.J. Mason, and sees Chad's death moments later. He later makes a comment about Tiffany's antics. Tommy later goes with Kenny, Jenny Myers, and Deborah after Deborah points out Jason's shack. He also sees Deborah's death, and is nearly killed by Jason but is saved by Kenny. He then goes to call the cops with Jenny while Kenny and Adam Palomino try to get Jason's mask off, which results in Adam's death. He later is seen with Jenny, who is wearing the sweater, and knocks down Jason long enough for Kenny to kill Jason with his own pitchfork. Aftermath Tommy would keep in contact with Kenny and Jenny, and would help out Kenny when he is mistakenly accused of assaulting Benny Hummer. Killed Victims * Jason Voorhees (Caused and Direct numerous times) * A.J. Mason (Indirectly Caused) * Chad Kensington (Indirectly Caused) Relationships Kenny Riedell Tommy and Kenny have a good and respectful relationship. Kenny is shown to not mind Tommy's past notoriety over his controversial books about his Jason experiences, and Tommy places a great deal of trust in him due to him being the head counselor. They both survive and Tommy continued to visit Kenny on occasion. Adam Palomino Like a number of the other remaining counselors, Adam placed a large amount of trust in Tommy. It is unknown how Tommy felt after Adam's death. Jenny Myers Jenny and Tommy have a good relationship, as Tommy trusted her enough to be the one to use the sweater to distract Jason long enough to allow Kenny to kill him. They kept contact after Crystal Lake. A.J. Mason While knowing each other for a brief time, Tommy was shocked and horrified over A.J.'s death, showing he cared a bit about her. Deborah Kim While not interacting much, it is possible that Tommy cared for Deborah, and was horrified at her sudden death. Eric LaChappa While only meeting for a brief time, it is shown that Tommy cared about Eric's well being, and was saddened when he died. Vanessa Jones While knowing each other for a short time, it is shown that Tommy wanted to have Vanessa live, and was horrified at her death. Chad Kensington While they hadn't had the time to interact, it is shown that Tommy worried about Chad's well being, and suggested that Kenny check on him. However, when Chad ends up taking Tommy's gun, Tommy's and Chad's relationship quickly turns sour, and it intensifies when Chad accidentally shoots A.J.. However, it was shown that Tommy was horrified by Chad's demise, but not enough to feel sorry for him. Quotes * "Look, I understand you're mad about your friend, but one of your friends are injured and-" * "It's always the ones who want to bump uglies." * "This may be nuts, but Jason has an obsession with his mother, and this sweater is what he remembers the most about her, even to the extent he forgot her face." Trivia * Tommy was the second most requested character after Savini Jason. ** He is also the only requested character to survive. Category:Jason's Revenge Category:Alive Category:Male